justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Move Your Feet
"Move Your Feet" by Junior Senior is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance: Best Of, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer, a man, wears a blue and yellow hat (to disguise baldness), an orange and red shirt with an Atari creature, orange pants, and a pair of orange shoes with cyan blue laces. Briefly seen, he is wearing cyan blue underwear, which sticks out of his pants. moveyourfeet_coach_1@2x.png|Original Moveyourfeet coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The dancer is dancing in an Atari-style park with trees, mountains with faces and a green car. There are little Atari creatures of many colors following the moves of the coach. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: Move both of your arms down to your pelvis like you were doing before. Gold Move 4: 'Make an upward 90 degree angle with both your arms, like a robot. This is the final move of the entire choreography. myf_goldmove_123.png|Gold Move 1,2 & 3 myf_goldmove_4.png|Gold Move 4 MYF GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 ''in-game MYF GM2.gif|Gold Move 4 Appearances in Mashups Move Your Feet ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Apache (Jump On It) * Candy * C'mon * Da Funk * Good Feeling *''I Will Survive'' * Limbo * Never Can Say Goodbye '''(Best of JD2) *''She's Got Me Dancing'' * So What * #thatPOWER * The Final Countdown * Troublemaker * Turn Up the Love * Wild Trivia *Some pictograms in Just Dance 2 and Just Dance: Best Of have pink arrows, although the coach's glove is light blue. * Good Feeling strongly resembles the coach for this song. *In the Beta version, whenever Move Your Feet and Everybody are sung, they appear in the background, above the dance. Also, the lyrics are written as "Got the dance energy" instead of "We're going down town". * The old video game graphic is inspired from the official video; however the music video doesn't feature Atari creatures. * Animal Crossing: New Leaf features a pullover called Retro Shirt which was inspired from this song. * In some parts of the routine, you can see his underwear. This is uncommon with male dancers. * The Atari creatures usually appear with the coach in Mashups and Party Master Modes. * Towards the end of the Just Dance Now remake, the dancer messes up on his footing and performs the dance incorrectly. This is not present in Just Dance 2, which is odd. * In the square and in the coach selection menu from Just Dance: Best Of, the coach's cap is orange instead of light blue. Gallery Moveyourfeetdx.jpg|Move Your Feet Tex1 256x256 a15afad1656c3b0e 14.png|Move Your Feet (JD:BO) moveyourfeet now.jpg|Move Your Feet (Remake) move your feet pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms 432.png|Avatar from Just Dance Now move your feet beta picto 1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 move your feet beta picto 2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 move your feet beta picto 3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 moveyourfeetmenu.png Screenshot 2015-06-28 at 1.33.40 PM.png|Background myfextract.png|Coach Extraction Moveyourfeet cover@2x.jpg Videos File:Junior Senior - Move Your Feet (Official music video, HD) File:Just Dance 2-Move Your Feet File:Move Your Feet - Junior Senior - Just Dance Best Of File:Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Move Your Feet | Beta File:Just Dance Now - Move Your Feet 5* Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:00's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Beta Elements Category:Pop Songs Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Jeremy Alberge